


Victory Drinks

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Supernatural, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Drinking & Talking, Supernatural AU - Freeform, and yet another crossover from my sleep-deprived brain, painful memories, what is it with me and crossovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The life' isn't an easy thing to live, and it always helps if you've got someone watching you back.</p><p>Hunter AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> my sister said she's kill me if I wrote Supernatural fanfiction but I think I just found the loophole :3

“Hey, _chico_. Nice work today.” America praised, clapping Teddy on the shoulder as she casually threw her shotgun in the trunk of the car. 

“Someone has to stop you getting yourself killed.” Teddy retorted, smirking at him. 

“Could say the same to you. That was suicide, running in there without back up.” America chided, a serious tone enveloping her. She reached into a drinks cooler in the back seat and pulled out two drinks. “Still beating yourself up over your break-up?” 

“You always were the sensitive one.” Teddy muttered, taking the bottle off her and pulling a bottle opener out his pocket. America smiled at him fondly. Teddy always liked joking to her - since they’d been forced into ‘the life’, America’s smiles were few and far between. Especially these days when demon activity was on the rise and monsters were popping up left, right and centre. 

“Seriously, Ted,” America said, ripping the cap off her bottle with her teeth and spitting it out onto the ground. “You know you can’t be like this when we’re on the job. One slip up and you _know_ what could happen...” Teddy’s gaze flickered to America’s wrist. The thick bandage from a few days ago was still wrapped around her hand tightly and the charm bracelet she’d worn ever since her mothers died was done up over it.

Two small metal charms with their initials dangled from the simple chain, glinting in the dusk light. More charms with other names decorated America’s wrist, personal reminders of why she was still doing this. The largest charm was a pentagon etched into a metal disk with a date in the centre. Teddy knew the date was when their orphanage was invaded and they’d both nearly been killed.

The day they teamed up and started fighting. 

Teddy watched America for a while; she was completely lost in her own thoughts, slowly downing her drink sip by sip. The thin white scar on her cheek had always been there but newer ones littered her arms and neck. 

“I know you’re thinking about Cassie, Am.” Teddy said gently. 

“She was _your_ friend. Not mine.” America said shortly, not looking at him. “I barely knew her.” 

“She was important enough to get a charm.” Teddy pointed out. 

“Everyone we can’t save gets a charm.” America finished off her drink and pulled Teddy’s out of his hands, taking a swig. 

“I was drinking that.” Teddy said lightly, a small chuckle in his voice. 

“You’re a lightweight Ted and we both know it.” America teased, slowly coming out of her dark thoughts. Teddy let out a laugh, rolling his eyes. 

“So what now? Get back to the motel and find another job? We could get in touch with David; see if he’s got something.” Teddy suggested, looking around them. The trees provided sufficient cover to hide the two hunters sitting on the boot of their car. 

“Fuck that: we just finished a job. Let’s go to a bar and try and get you to forget Mister Ex-Boyfriend.” America said, finishing off the second beer. 

“Am, that’s not the best pl-” Teddy protested. 

“It’s settled. I’m cheering you up, _hermano_ because seeing you mope about is depressing. William wasn’t cut out for the life anyway. Plus, boyfriends are too distracting.” America stated, putting the empty bottles in the cooler and sliding into the driver’s seat of the car. 

“He prefers ‘ _Billy_ ’.” Teddy said, sliding into the passenger seat. “Are you okay to drive yet? I don’t want to have to fix this car again. Noh will kill us if we destroy it again.” Teddy pointed out. 

“I’ve driven drunker.” America stated, turning on the ignition. “And I’d like to see how Noh would react if he was being chased by vamps through the woods.” She chided, beginning to drive back to their current pit stop city. 

“You didn’t have to drive _through_ a building to shake them.” Teddy replied, sighing but smiling at the same time. A small mirrored smile crept up on America. 

“Yes I did and you would have too.” She stated, leaning one elbow on the window and relaxing her grip on the steering wheel. “Listen to your older sister.” 

“You’re younger than me.” Teddy retorted. 

“More life experience.” America justified. 

“Just drive.” Teddy shook his head fondly, watching the woods pass them by.


End file.
